Nieustraszona przyjaciółka
Nieustraszona przyjaciółka – siedemdziesiąty-siódmy odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się od retrospekcji, która wyjaśnia narodziny Cosmo, która jako jedyna ze wszystkich nasion przeżyła. Przyszła ona na świat jako ostatnie dziecko Ziemiany i nadzieja na uratowanie wszechświata. W obecnej sytuacji Final Mova rozpoczynał ostatnie kroki do zalesiania całej galaktyki. Energia Planeto Jaj zaczęła gwałtownie wzrastać. Shadow skoczył w stronę przeciwnika. Sonic, Amy i Chris w Hyper Tornadzie polecieli go wesprzeć. Chris wytworzył tunel pierścieni, przez który Sonic pomknął w stronę Final Mova. Kiedy jeż atakował Final Mova Spin Attackiem, Shadow włączył się do akcji i cisnął Włóczniami Chaosu. Oba jeże zostały jednak odrzucone przez fioletową energię Final Mova. Sonic złapał Amy w trakcie lotu, a Hyper Tornado z Chrisem rozbiło się na pokładzie Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Chwilę później na pokładzie znalazł się Shadow. Tymczasem Chaotix przynieśli Szmaragdy Chaosu do Tailsa. Były one jednak pozbawione swej mocy. Doktor Eggman proponował wykorzystać pozostałą mu energię na przywrócenie Szmaragdom Chaosu mocy. Wtedy jednak z Final Mova wydobyło się bardzo intensywne światło. Fioletowe fale zaczęły przechodzić przez wszechświat, docierając do Niebieskiego Tajfunu i kolejnych planet. Na planetach tych rozpoczął się gwałtowny wzrost roślin. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zaczęli czuć się słabiej, a siły z nich upływały. Final Mova absorbował energię zwierząt, a nawet robotów. Cosmo jako jedyna nie była objęta tym efektem, ponieważ pochodziła z tej samej rasy co Dark Oak. Wzięła więc Szmaragdy Chaosu i zamierzała je zanieść do Eggmana, aby ten je zasilił. Kiedy Cosmo wspinała się do Crimson Egg, mówiła sobie że zwierzęta i rośliny będą mogły kiedyś żyć razem. Mieszkańcy wielu światów, w tym Planety Secco, Planety Marmolim, oraz Planety Sonica starali się stawiać opór zalesianiu. Cosmo przemawiała do Dark Oaka, tłumacząc że zwierzęta robią co mogą, by przetrwać w podróży przez życie. Ich czyny nie są złe, nawet jeśli postępują nierozsądnie i popełniają błędy, to wciąż mogą je naprawiać, tak długo jak żyją. Dark Oak nadal jednak uznawał to wszystko za złudzenie i daremne były dla niego nadzieje głupców. Cosmo nadal utrzymywała swoje zdanie, mówiąc że ona i jej przyjaciele nie zatracają się w nadziei, lecz biegną w stronę lepszej przyszłości i nigdy się nie poddadzą. Dark Oak wyemitował czerwony sygnał, który pobudził jeden z korzeni oplatających Crimson Egg i Niebieski Tajfun. Korzeń złapał Cosmo i zderzył ją z metalem. Cosmo na chwilę utraciła przytomność. Nadal próbowała trzymać Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale chusta, która je przechowywała, rozwinęła się. Szmaragdy Chaosu wyleciały w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Sonic i Shadow chcieli je złapać, ale nagle z Final Mova wydobyło się wielokolorowe światło. Skradzione życia planet zaczęły odpowiadać Szmaragdom Chaosu i sercom bohaterów. Szmaragdy Chaosu odzyskały swoją moc i powróciły w stronę Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Cosmo uwolniła się z gałęzi i opadła powoli na pokład. Widok Szmaragdów Chaosu bardzo ją wzruszył. Wraz z przywróceniem mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu, ból spowodowany wysysaniem energii życiowej ze zwierząt i robotów zniknął. Shadow przez chwilę usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Molly. Po chwili Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu i dokonali transformacji odpowiednio w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Gdy polecieli w stronę Final Mova, na zewnętrzny pokład wyszli Cream i Cheese. Na skutek odpowiedzi Planeto Jaj, w Final Mova powstała szczelina. Super Sonic i Super Shadow przelecieli przez nią i zaczęli niszczyć całą konstrukcję korzeni. W końcu skorupa pękła w jasnej eksplozji. Gdy jednak opadł dym, bohaterom ukazała się wielka czarna planeta. Dark Oak nie zamierzał się poddawać i zdecydował się zakończyć wszechświat, który był dla niego dziecinny i niemądry. Final Mova zaczął kompresować zawartą w sobie moc Planeto Jaj, tworząc potężną falę grawitacyjną. Fala zaczęła się poszerzać, grożąc eksplozją Final Mova. Gdy czarna planeta eksploduje, cały wszechświat zostanie zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow podjęli kolejną szarżę, lecz zostali zatrzymani przez pole grawitacyjne. Doktor Eggman miał jeszcze jeden plan. Poinformował Decoe i Bocoe, że mogliby użyć przycisków samozniszczenia, które zostały wewnątrz nich zamontowane. Jednak roboty nie chciały tego robić, co więcej były przekonane że ich eksplozja na nic się nie zda, skoro nawet Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie zdołali się przebić przez pole grawitacyjne. W tej sytuacji Eggman nie wiedział co robić, ale Knuckles i Rouge wciąż wierzyli w to że jest sposób na ocalenie wszechświata. Super Shadow chciał ściągnąć swoje limitery, ale Super Sonic zatrzymał go, mówiąc by poczekał. Sonic zasugerował następnie załodze Niebieskiego Tajfunu, aby zgromadzili całą pozostałą energię i wystrzelili go z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Tails jednak wiedział, że super forma już wystarczająco przeciąża ciało Sonica. Nawet Działo Naddźwiękowe może nie zadziałać. Sonic nie mógłby nie tylko nie przebić się przez barierę grawitacyjną, ale mógłby również ponieść śmierć. Amy chciała znaleźć inny sposób, ale Sonic obiecał, że wróci. W tej sytuacji wszyscy zaczęli przekazywać energię do Działa Naddźwiękowego. Chris przesłał rezerwy energii, Tails 163 pozostałe pierścienie, a Decoe i Bocoe całą energię Crimson Egg. Jednak nawet Eggman nie był pewien, czy wszystko dobrze się skończy. Tymczasem Cosmo usłyszała głos swojej matki. Ziemiana oznajmiła Cosmo, że może ocalić wszechświat, jeśli poświęci się tak jak jej matka poświęciła się dla statku rasy Cosmo. Klejnot na piersi Cosmo zaczął się świecić. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do Cream, prosząc ją o to aby Sonic i jego przyjaciele stworzyli radosny wszechświat. Cosmo uniosła się po chwili w powietrze i dokonała się jej transformacja w dorosłą postać. Cream zapłakana przybiegła do wnętrza Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Cosmo była szczęśliwa, gdyż wiedziała jaki jest jej cel - wiedziała czego powinna chronić. Cosmo bez trudu przeleciała przez barierę grawitacyjną i przekształciła się w drzewo, które wyrosło na szczycie Final Mova. Cosmo oznajmiła, że teraz bohaterowie mogą zaatakować Dark Oaka. Eggman zauważył, że energia Dark Oaka eksploduje, jeśli zostanie oddzielony od Cosmo. Poza tym dodał, że przedstawiciele rasy Cosmo więdną i umierają po osiągnięciu pełnej dorosłości. Charmy chciał sobie wmówić, że doktor kłamie. Knuckles szukał innego sposobu, gdyż nie chciał by tak to się skończyło. Rouge upomniała go jednak, mówiąc że nie tylko on jest teraz w bólu. Tails poprosił wszystkich, aby zostawili go samego. Bohaterowie wyszli i obserwowali dalsze wydarzenia z innego okna. Tails uronił łzę, po czym rozpoczął konfigurację Działa Naddźwiękowego. Wciąż był w szoku, kiedy Eggman poinformował go o tym, że zaraz zaczynają. Działo Naddźwiękowe zostało wysunięte i wleciał do niego Super Sonic. Po chwili zjawił się tu również Super Shadow. Oba jeże rozpoczęły Spin Attack. Niesamowita moc zaczęła się gromadzić w Dziale Naddźwiękowym. Eggman wydał rozkaz do strzału. Wówczas Tails podniósł się i wydawało się, że zdecydowanie wystrzeli. Coś jednak powstrzymywało go od wciśnięcia przycisku odpowiadającego za strzał. W końcu załamał się i nie dał rady dokonać takiego czynu. Był nawet wściekły na Cosmo, ponieważ obiecała mu że po zakończeniu walki z Metarexami zamieszka na jego planecie. Eggman stale przekonywał Tailsa, aby nie pozwolił poświęceniu Cosmo pójść na marne. W końcu Cosmo przemówiła do lisa, przepraszając go za to że sprawiała mu tyle kłopotów. Lis wcale nie czuł tego w ten sposób. Kiedy Cosmo poprosiła go oddanie strzału, lis schował przycisk. Zaczął przypominać wszystkie chwile spędzone z Cosmo. Dopiero po tym wcisnął przycisk i oddał strzał, który zagłuszył jego wyznanie. Działo Naddźwiękowe wystrzeliło Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, po czym rozpadło się. Potężny pocisk pomknął w stronę Final Mova i rozsadził je. Pod koniec odcinka Cosmo podziękowała Tailsowi, który powiedział że nigdy o niej nie zapomni. Cosmo przyznała, że dobrze się z nim bawiła, a także dodała, że z jakiegoś powodu pamięta tylko uśmiechnięte twarze wszystkich przyjaciół. W momencie odejścia Cosmo wyznała Tailsowi miłość. Karty Sonic X karta 150.png|Super Shadow Sonic X karta 151.png|Super Sonic Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Shadow the Hedgehog **Super Shadow * Rouge the Bat * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Vanilla the Rabbit * Dark Oak ** Final Mova * Ziemiana * Galaxina * Daisy * Starla * Chrysanthemum * Ghana * Lue * Momo * Lylem * Molly Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X